


Lev's Damn Finger

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: "Kuroooooo," Lev called from behind him, voice slightly whiny."Levvvvv" Kuroo mimicked.  "We're not done, don't you worry.  You haven’t done your receives yet today."“No, I think I hurt my finger.”A short and silly little thing in which Lev breaks his finger and Kuroo is amused at best.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Lev's Damn Finger

"One more!" Lev shouted, grinning. "I'm getting this! I'm the ace today!" 

Kuroo cracked a grin himself. Lev was right - his blocks were getting better. And he was doing well today. He still had a long way to go, probably longer than the first year thinks, to actually become the ace, but he was improving nonetheless. 

"We still need four more points to win. There's more than one more," He said, deciding not to feed the first year's ego quite yet. "Get ready, Bokuto's pretty fired up today." 

It was yet another three on three match at a training camp. This time, Yamaguchi had tagged along, Hinata finally training with Kageyama again, but otherwise it was the usual gang: Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Lev. Akaashi gave Kuroo a look when the Nekoma captain had claimed Tsukishima for his team again, but said nothing. 

Bokuto easily busted through Lev's improving blocks the next point around, the score climbing slowly in the… _enthusiastic _game.__

____

____

__"Hey hey hey! Match point for us! Better block me well this time!" Bokuto hollered playfully._ _

__"That's if you get the ball," Akaashi commented._ _

__"Come on, trust me, Akaashi!"_ _

__"I trust you, I just don't trust my capacity to predict the future. Now please move so Yamaguchi-san can serve."_ _

__Not particularly surprisingly, Tsukishima's recieve of the jump float wasn't clean, leading to Lev's spike being easily kept in play. Bokuto called for the ball, leaving the first year closest for the block. It was match point - he had to make this block, get his team to a deuce eventually. He loaded his lanky legs and jumped, hands outstretched and ready._ _

__At least he had thought he was ready. The ball slammed through Lev's fingers and hit the ground millimeters from a diving Kuroo. Bokuto cheered as Kuroo got up, analyzing what just happened._ _

__"Nice kill, bro," he said with a grin. He dipped under the net to go give his friend a fist bump._ _

__"Kuroooooo," Lev called from behind him, voice slightly whiny._ _

__"Levvvvv" Kuroo mimicked. "We're not done, don't you worry. You haven’t done your receives yet today."_ _

__“No, I think I hurt my finger.”_ _

__“That happens - it's pretty common to hurt your fingers. Suck it up, maybe tape it, you’ll be fine.” Kuroo said nonchalantly, turning around._ _

__“But it’s all weird and crooked, see?” Lev held up his hand. His usually smug grin and mischievous smile were gone. In its place was a look of confusion and pain. And not the pain on his face when Kuroo told him to go do more serves or sprints. Or receives._ _

__Kuroo sighed and let his eyes wander to Lev’s hand and fingers. And made a face, a combination of surprise, concern, and the slightest bit of amusement. He hadn’t needed to look hard to find the finger Lev was talking about. The first year’s ring finger was mangled at nearly a forty five degree angle over his pinky, extremity already swelling._ _

__"Crooked? More like bent, like a water molecule.” Kuroo momentarily grinned, amusing himself, and started walking over. “How the hell did you do that?"_ _

__"I don’t know I only noticed just now. How do I fix it? It hurts and it's freaking me out."_ _

__"If the infirmary is still open you should go," Tsukishima commented. The inflection was flat and he was still several meters away, next to Yamaguchi, but his hands were clasped, fingers fidgeting against the side of his hand._ _

__"Good idea," Kuroo confirmed. He made eye contact with Lev. "Ready?"_ _

__The first year brought his hand into his chest. "Yeah?"_ _

__"That's not a very sure answer. You hurt more than just your finger?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Then why are you being so hesitant?"_ _

__"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd make a bigger deal out of it."_ _

__Kuroo tried not to laugh. "Well I'm making a bigger deal out of it than I usually do if someone tells me they hurt their finger. But it's not every day someone pops their finger across their pinky."_ _

__"Oh…" Lev perked up a bit. “Carry me!”_ _

__“Haah? No!”_ _

__“You sound like Tsukishima when you say that!”_ _

__There was a snicker in the background._ _

__“And I’m hurt. Please?” Lev pouted._ _

__“If you can run your mouth you can walk to the infirmary.”_ _

__“But Yaku got carried when he got hurt!” Lev countered, but began to make his way to the infirmary with Kuroo._ _

__“That’s because he hurt his ankle, not his finger.”_ _

__“Awwww. But it still hurts.”_ _

__“Would rather have sprained your ankle?”_ _

__“If you carry me.”_ _

__“I’ll carry you! I hurt you, so I'm going to take care of you!" Bokuto appeared next to the two, fidgety energy surging from him. Anybody could tell Akaashi had just talked him down from a panic._ _

__Lev's eyes brightened. "Yes, please!"_ _

__“Princess,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. Of course Bokuto would enable him. And had it been anyone but Bokuto he probably wouldn’t let them follow through._ _

__Bokuto effortlessly picked up the half tall first year bridal style, nearly getting kicked as he squawked in surprise. To this, Kuroo burst out laughing. He knew Bokuto felt bad and was trying to do what he could in his own way, but Lev's reaction to the ace's aggressive care was absolutely hilarious._ _

__"Onward! To fix my finger!" Lev directed, now comfortably adjusted in Bokuto's arms._ _

__"As you wish!"_ _

__"Agh! Careful, careful!" Lev exclaimed as Bokuto ran, jostling him._ _

__"You'll be fine," Kuroo told him when Bokuto slowed his pace._ _

__"I know, but it still hurts!"_ _

__"I’m sure it does. BUT! You also just got out of receiving practice for today so next time we're doing double."_ _

__"Double?! On recieves? That's no fun."_ _

__"Then don't get hurt next time."_ _


End file.
